


Истории

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Алина знает сотни историй о том, как люди влюбились, но в таких историях никогда не бывает двух девушек.





	Истории

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение автора: вольное обращение с каноном
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru   
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

В Идрисе время не то чтобы течет медленней — оно едва движется.   
  
Алина целыми днями тренируется и, устроившись на широком подоконнике библиотеки, читает книги, написанные примитивными. Единственное, что меняется за окном — времена года. Она смотрит, как за летом приходит осень, и чувствует себя немного эльфийской принцессой в Средиземье.  
  
Хелен Блэкторн похожа на эльфийку так, что дух захватывает. Алина почти уверена, что не может отвести от нее глаз только по этой причине, а не потому, что Хелен прекрасней всех Арвен и Тинувиэль вместе взятых.  
  
Алина знает сотни историй о том, как люди влюбились, но в таких историях никогда не бывает двух девушек.  
  


  
У Джейса теперь разбитое сердце вместо разбитых коленок и непривычно широкие плечи. Алине приходится поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза — в небесно-голубую глубь, разбавленную карим и тоской, и встать на носочки, чтобы обнять.  
  
У него прежнее солнце в волосах, хотя он выглядит так, будто недосыпает все триста шестьдесят пять дней в году. Алина вполне может понять — она сама все эти триста с лишним дней  _недоживает_.  
  
Алина не встречала историй о том, как люди разлюбили, но когда она целует Джейса, то не чувствует ничего, кроме вкуса его мятной жвачки.  
  
Она устает ощущать себя разобранной на части в этот самый момент.  
  


  
Трава влажная от ночной росы.  
  
Хелен убирает выбившуюся из косы прядь за острое ухо и садится, обхватывая колени ладонями.   
  
Светлячки принимаются виться вокруг нее: все из мира фейри тянется друг к другу.  
  
Алина задерживает дыхание от восхищения. Вместо привычной ноющей печали она вдруг чувствует поднимающуюся внутри волну нежного, мягкого, незнакомого теплого чувства. Желание прикоснуться к Хелен такое сильное, что у Алины гудят кончики пальцев, и она подается вперед, в туманном наваждении ощущает ее дыхание на своем лице — и трогает теплые губы своими.   
  
Когда все заканчивается, Хелен обхватывает ее скулы ладонями, и Алина вдыхает, так осторожно, словно это первый раз в ее жизни.  
  
Она знает сотни историй о том, как люди влюбились — их история будет в миллион раз лучше.


End file.
